


Mother's Day Out

by FlutterFyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Pack Feels, Podfic Welcome, Scott is not an Alpha, The Hale Pack - Freeform, oblivious!Stiles, pack mom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterFyre/pseuds/FlutterFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day and the pack all want to say thank you to Stiles for being there for them, only Stiles doesn't understand what is going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



> Just a little tale for BootsnBlossoms and all the other fabulous moms out there in fandom! Not beta'ed, any and all mistakes are mine alone. Enjoy!

It started when Erica skipped into the loft and slapped something onto the table next to his laptop. Stiles looked from the flat package wrapped in the Sunday funny papers to the she-wolf and noted the expectant gleam in her eye.

“Well, go on… open it!” she urged, all but vibrating with excitement.

Cautious, Stiles picked up the gift, slipped a finger under the edge of the wrapping, and pulled. The newsprint ripped easily where the tape was attached to reveal to stiff pieces of cardboard, taped together. 

He glanced up at Erica again. She was grinning and _bouncing_. Stiles was nervous. Without looking down, he sliced the tape with his thumbnail and separated the cardboard. Her smile grew and he shifted his gaze to find an autographed copy of his favorite issue of Batman. He traced the word ‘Batman’ with reverent fingers, through the protective plastic sheath. “Oh my god, how… why—?”

Stunned and unable to complete a coherent thought, Stiles stared up at Erica. She bit her bottom lip and shifted nervously, asking in a small voice, “You like?”

“Yes!” he replied fervently. “But, I don’t understand. What’s it—” 

Before he could finish his question, the loft door rumbled open to reveal Isaac and Scott, each carrying wrapped gifts. They crossed the loft and Scott pushed the laptop to one side so they could set the presents in front of Stiles.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what was going on. “Umm... you guys do realize it's not my birthday, right?”

“Duh!” Scott responded, grinning. “Your birthday's June 6th.”

“So? What's with the gifts?”

“It’s Mother's Day!” the trio responded in unison.

Stiles flinched internally and almost managed to suppress the sudden wetness in his eyes at the reminder that he hasn’t celebrated Mother’s Day in years. Honored it with flowers at her grave, yes; celebrated, no. _They didn’t mean to bring up your mom_ , he reminded himself. Blinking back tears, he squared his shoulders and snarked, “So?”

“You're Derek's mate,” Scott spoke matter-of-factly, as though unable to understand why Stiles was questioning this.

“Wait... what?” Stiles stared at the three werewolves in confusion, trying to connect the dots. He startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to find Boyd looming. Damn werewolves pussyfooting around — why couldn’t they make _some_ noise?

A cellophane wrapped bouquet of flowers appeared and was shoved towards Stiles as the taciturn teen joined the conversation, “You’re Derek's mate, so... happy Mother's Day!”

_What the — ?_

~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Stiles to locate Derek on the building’s roof. His mate was facing the direction of the Preserve, his gaze distant and Stiles just knew Derek was thinking of his mother and former Alpha, Talia Hale.

He waited, knowing Derek had heard his approach, but respecting that this was a day of reflection for both of them. After a moment, the other man turned to look at him, an expression of concern appearing on his face as he sensed Stiles agitation. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, not long surprised by how in tune the Alpha was to his moods. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Derek paused, clearly thinking, then smiled. “Happy Mother's Day!”

The beautiful smile faltered at Stiles’ glare. “Stiles?”

“Just what is that supposed to mean?”

Now Derek looked confused. “Um… happy Mother's Day?”

Stiles swore if he heard those words directed at him one more time, he was going to scream. Or pull his hair out. Or scream and pull his hair out. “Why are you wishing _me_ happy Mother's Day?”

“Because you're my mate and that's what Alphas say to their mates on this day.” Derek smiled again and the way he spoke was so matter of fact that a kernel of doubt cracked open in Stiles and began to rapidly blossom into panic.

“Oh my god! Are you saying that because I'm the Alpha's mate — your mate — I can have pups now? Wait! Am I… am I pregnant?” He pressed his hand to his lower stomach and stared at Derek in fear.

The shock and horror that chased across Derek’s face would have been entertaining under any other circumstance, but at the moment Stiles just couldn’t appreciate it.

After opening and closing his mouth soundlessly a couple of times, Derek responded. “I'm not sure I even want to know what you have been reading on the internet.” 

Stiles crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his bicep, waiting.

“Stiles. Trust me when I say that I am _very_ sure you're male.”

“And?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “There is no such thing as male pregnancy — I don't care what sort of tales you've been reading online.”

“Dude!” Stiles’ arms flailed. “My laptop is private!”

Derek burst into unexpected laughter. “I was joking,” he paused. “Don’t tell me you actually read that stuff?”

“It was research!”

Derek stared at him, one dark eyebrow cocked in mocking amusement. Stiles’ brain fumbled for a moment as he considered defending his position before giving up and returning to the subject at hand. 

“So why is everyone wishing me happy Mother's Day?”

“Not everyone,” Derek corrected. “Just the pack.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Stiles.” Derek paused and took a deep breath, clearly struggling for the patience to explain something that was apparently obvious to everyone but Stiles. “Who cooks for pack dinners?”

That was easy. “I do.”

“And who reminds them of upcoming tests and helps with class projects?”

“Me.”

“And who do they go to when they’re excited or upset?”

“Again, that would be me.”

“Who do they bitch to when they’re unhappy with a decision I made?” Derek took a breath but gave Stiles no time to speak before continuing, “Who tells them that I'm just being a ‘broody, old, stick-in-the-mud, sourwolf’?” 

Heat rose on Stiles face as he realized that Derek had apparently overheard him comforting the pack on at least one occasion. “Oh my god, you totally weren't supposed to know about that!”

Derek stared at him in disbelief. “You were in the next room,” he said drily.

“Oh.”

Closing the distance between them, Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “Think, Stiles.”

Stiles reconsidered everything Derek had just said, his mouth falling open as it hit him. “Oh my god! I'm the Pack Mom!”

Derek gave a single nod of confirmation. “You’re the pack mom. In fact, you've been the pack mom since before you were my mate.”

“Cool! So I guess I get to keep everything then.”

“You can keep it all.”

“Just to be clear, the only pups you can give me are the pack, right?”

“Stiles—”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day, y'all!
> 
> ETA... Wow, just, wow! I am stunned by the reception this fic got. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, kudoed and bookmarked! Your appreciative response is truly amazing and give me a serious case of the warm fuzzies! Thank you! 
> 
> I welcome podficcing of any of my stories with a request to let me know so I may squee over your efforts and a caveat that the work be linked back to my posted work. Many thanks and kind regards.


End file.
